


Put Those Powers Back Where They Came From or So Help Me

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Human & Country Names Used, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A set of Bios taken straight from the Micronation's main computer. *cough* Ladonia's laptop *cough*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Put Those Powers Back Where They Came From or So Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> A set of Bios taken straight from the Micronation's main computer. *cough* Ladonia's laptop *cough*

Micro files: Sealand  
Name: Peter Oxenstierna  
Age: Twelve  
Bio: At the age of seven, both he and his adopted brother (see: Ladonia) lost their parents in an airplane crash. Due to legal issues, their uncle and his partner were not able to adopt them. After being separated by the foster system, they both ran away to New York. After an incident that we are not sure of the circumstances, he gained super strength and the moniker of “The Boy of Steel”  
Alliance: Leader of the Micronations

* * *

Micro files: Wy  
Name: Marie Kirkland  
Age: Eleven  
Bio: When she was nine years old, her and Oscar’s (see: Hutt River) older brother Jett was falsely accused of murder, leaving the two of them out on the streets. They have since been trying to gather enough money to pay bail. Then, both she and Oscar were caught in the same incident as all of the rest of ’The Micronations’ sans Tarkan (see: TRNC), Peter (see: Sealand), and Erik (see: Ladonia). She now can teleport anywhere that she has seen before [Either in person or on a photograph].   
Alliance: The right hand to Sealand.

* * *

Micro files: Seborga  
Name: Sebastian Vargas  
Age: Seventeen  
Bio: Sebastian ran away from his two older brothers when he was fifteen after their grandfather and guardian died. He then met up with Michael Jones (see: Molossia) and the two of them came to Manhattan. They were also caught in the explosion that gave most of their group their powers. He now has super speed.  
Alliance: Micronations

* * *

Micro files: Molossia  
Name: Michael Jones  
Age: Eighteen   
Bio: He ran away from his two older brothers after telling them his sexuality and they disowned him. He then met up with Sebastian (see: Seborga) and the two ran to Manhattan. At the accident, he gained the ability to shape shift. However, because he does not have good control over it, he sometimes turns to a dog when startled. He has some insecurity issues and needs constant reminder that he is not worthless, lest he relapse into severe depression. {Oscar (see: Hutt River) is more than willing to give this reassurance, as the two of them have been dating for three years now}  
Alliance: Micronations

* * *

Micro files: Ladonia  
Name: Erik Oxenstierna  
Age: Thirteen  
Bio: He ran away with his brother Peter (see: Seland) after their parents died and they were put in foster care. In an incident that we are still not sure of the circumstances of, he gained the ability to travel through the internet. He is not able to bring any other living things with him, although he can transport inanimate objects. His ‘base of operations’ is his father’s old computer, the only thing the Oxenstierna boys were able to keep.  
Alliance: Micronations

* * *

Micro files: Kugelmugel  
Name: Leopold Edelstein  
Age: Fourteen  
Bio: The only one in the ‘Micronations’ with a legal guardian, Roderich Edelstein (see: Mr. Austria) . He is aware of his son’s “after school activities” and has acted as medic to them on more than one occasion. Leopold gained the power to bring his art to life during the Chitari Invasion. He then later met and joined the Micronations.  
Alliance: Micronations

* * *

Micro files: Hutt River  
Name: Oscar Kirkland  
Age: Sixteen   
Bio: His and Marie’s (see: Wy) older brother Jett was falsely accused of murder, forcing them into the streets. He has been working odd jobs, trying to get enough money to pay bail. He is a part of the three oldest members of the Micronations. He gains invisibility at the same time his sister gains her powers.  
Alliance: Micronations

* * *

Micro files: TRNC  
Name: Tarkan Adnan  
Age: Fifteen  
Bio: Tarkan, unlike the rest of the Micronations, is a mutant. His father enrolled him in Xavier’s School for Gifted Children. However, after his father got in a fatal car accident and was put in a coma, he ran away. He was then found by Molossia, who introduced him to the rest of the Micronations. He has been a part of their group ever since, although every Tuesday he goes to visit his father.  
Alliances: Micronations

* * *

Micro files: Nikoniko   
Name: Riku Honda  
Age: Twenty Four  
Bio: Riku is a retired S.H.E.I.L.D. agent and former super soldier. His older brother Kiku (see: Japan) was the only successful result of a recreation of Dr. Erskrine’s serum. However, it eventually killed him. Fueled by rage, Riku volunteered and had the same results at the age of sixteen. After three years, he began to die. S.H.E.I.L.D. created a cure and Riku is now retired and lives with his wife and son. He now works as the Micronations mentor and intelligence gatherer.  
Alliances: Former-S.H.E.I.L.D. Current- Micronations

* * *

Micro files: Mr. Austria  
Name: Roderich Edelstein  
Age: Forty Three  
Bio: The father of Leopold (see: Kugelmugel), he is the unofficial medic and sponsor of the Micronations. He has no powers, and the moniker “Mr. Austria” is only used by the Micronations on the field so that they don’t jeopardize Kugelmugel’s secret identity. He has offered his home several times to those that no longer have family. While they sometimes stay there, most of the time they live at ‘Micro Headquarters’ as Sealand insists on calling it.  
Alliances: Micronations

* * *

  


 


End file.
